bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Karl coraggio boreale
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 20236 |no = 1219 |element = Acqua |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 40 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Un'unità modellata sulle fattezze di Karl, Evocatore della Sala degli Evocatori di Akras. Ha imparato a usare liberamente i suoi poteri demoniaci prendendo atto del sangue di demone che scorre nelle sue vene e accettando il proprio potere interiore come parte di se. Tuttavia, se bisogna credere alle parole di uno degli aiutanti più fedeli del suo padre demoniaco, i poteri di Karl sono ancora più grandi di quanto non sembri. I suoi poteri nascosti hanno suscitato entusiasmo e apprensione tra i ranghi della Sala degli Evocatori. |summon = Forza, muoviamoci! Niente mi spaventa, se siamo insieme. Posso vivere la mia vita come voglio! |fusion = Non continuerò a negare chi sono. Per gli amici che credevano in me, accetterò i miei poteri demoniaci! |evolution = La fonte dei miei poteri è demoniaca. E che c'è di male?! Io sono Karl, un evocatore della Sala degli Evocatori di Akras! |hp_base = 5400 |atk_base = 2026 |def_base = 1676 |rec_base = 1585 |hp_lord = 6660 |atk_lord = 2651 |def_lord = 2183 |rec_lord = 2015 |hp_anima = 7560 |rec_anima = 1775 |atk_breaker = 2891 |def_breaker = 1943 |def_guardian = 2423 |atk_guardian = 2411 |hp_oracle = 6600 |rec_oracle = 2375 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |ccant = 64 |ls = Urlo del drago |lsdescription = +40% ATT e PS massimi - Grande aumento della barra BB quando attacchi normalmente - I danni da Scintilla aumentano leggermente la barra BB - Considerevole aumento della barra BB ogni turno |lseffect =* * * |lsnote = Fills 7 BC when attacking, fills 1-2 BC on Spark & fills 5 BC/turn |lstype = Hit Points/Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Colpo del drago azzurro |bbdescription = Combo di 18 di attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici - Considerevole aumento di ATT, DIF e REC per 3 turni - Considerevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni |bbnote = 150% boost to own Atk, Def, Rec & 200% boost to BB Atk |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 18 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 25 |ccbbt = 18 |bbmultiplier = 270 |sbb = Esecuzione drago imperiale |sbbdescription = Potente combo di 26 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici (gli usi consecutivi aumentano i danni) - Aumenta leggermente l'indicatore OD - Considerevole aumento di ATT BB per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT in base ai PS massimi per 3 turni |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x, Fills 5% of OD gauge, 200% boost & 15% HP to Atk |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 26 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 22 |ccsbbt = 26 |sbbmultiplier = 480~980 |ubb = Ghiaccio: annulla firmamento |ubbdescription = Devastante combo di 28 attacchi d'acqua su tutti i nemici (danni relativi a PS rimasti) - Enorme aumento di ATT BB, ATT e DIF per 3 turni - Enorme aumento della barra BB per 2 turni |ubbnote = 15% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 500% boost to BB Atk, 250% boost to Atk, Def & fills 999 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 28 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 20 |ccubbt = 28 |ubbmultiplier = 1000~2500 |es = Legame di sangue draconico |esitem = |esdescription = Aggiunge aumento efficacia CB e BB/SBB per 3 turni - Aumento ATT,DIF e REC se la barra BB è oltre il 50% |esnote = 30% boost to BC efficacy & 50% boost to Atk, Def, Rec |eseffect =* |bb1 =* * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * |sbb1 =* * * * |sbb10 =* * * * |ubb1 =* * * * * * |evofrom = 20235 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |notes = |addcat = Fantocci |addcatname = Karl 7 }}